dreamworks_dragonsfandomcom-20200216-history
View To A Skrill Part I
View to a Skrill Part I and II are the 10th and 11th episode of Defenders of Berk. They will air on December 5, 2013. An exclusive one minute preview was released on December 2 and can be viewed below Plot The episode starts off with Hiccup, Snotlout, and Astrid who is currently searching for Bucket and Mulch, who are two days late to return to Berk. They spot them being attacked by Beserkers and the trio go ahead to help them, although Bucket and Mulch are doing quiet well despite so. After rescuing them, Mulch tells them that they had tried to help the Beserkers after the two thought they had crashed into an iceberg, but then turned on them when they saw a frozen object, revealed to be a Skrill. After driving the Berserkers away, Hiccup, Astrid, and Snotlout decide to take it back to Berk for examination. Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut express their desires to break open the Skrill, but Hiccup decides to let the Skrill stay frozen to examinate it some more. Hiccup, Astrid, and Fishlegs decide to leave the twins and Snotlout to guard the Skrill. Meanwhile in the Mess Hall, Stoick tries to calm down Berk's people who were angry at the fact that Bucket and Mulch were attacked for no particular reason. Hiccup comes in tell him that the reason why the Berserkers attacked them is because the Skrill was the symbol of the Bersker Tribe. Stoick then expresses his worries leaving Snotlout and twins alone with it and Hiccup starts doubting his decision to leave the trio with the block. Suddenly, a huge explosion occurs, caused by Barf & Belch which causes Hiccup and the others to see what had happened. Toothless runs ahead to help. The twins start to worry about whether or not Hiccup will be angry at them. The dragons, twins, and Snotlout attempt to keep the Skrill caged in, but it knocks Stormfly out of the way and flees into the wild. Stoick then tells them that there was a probability that the Beserkers are able to tame a Skrill, and the gang goes to get it. Next morning, the Hiccup and gang go off to find them. After circling Berk for several hours, Hiccup figures out that the Skrill must be hungry after being trapped all those years. They go to a mute sheep rancher and his wife and they confirm that the Skrill had indeed come to steal sheep, although the rancher managed to drive it off (with his head). After asking a few more questions, Hiccup spots an incoming thunderstorm and they decide to go in it in hopes of finding the Skrill. Sure enough, they find the Skrill and they devise a plan to drive it into the water so it can't attack. After Hiccup drives the Skrill out of the clouds, Astrid and Hiccup herd it to the twins who was about to blast the Skrill into the water, but an incoming boulder causes the explosion to backfire. It is revealed that the Beserkers has spotted the Skrill too and hope to catch it before Hiccup does. The Skrill goes free again and attacks the riders. Hiccup and the gang decide to regroup. The Gang decides to split into two groups: Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout will keep the Berserkers at bay while the twins and Hiccup go to catch the Skrill. They break off and do their tasks. Hiccup tells the twins to release a large amount of gas in the clouds and cause an explosion big enough to push the Skrill out. Despite their efforts, the Skrill manages to outmaneuver the explosion and Hiccup and Toothless give a chase. After realizing that the Skrill was almost as strong as Toothless, he is almost shocked out of the sky, but the twins appear to help by shooting a blast, but soon find out that Barf was unable to gas (from overuse), and they end up with the Skrill chasing the twins. Realzing the twins were in trouble and Toothless barely manages to block the shock from hitting the twins with a Plasma Blast. The explosion is so great, it blasts all three dragons and their riders out of the sky. Hiccup falls onto Dagur's ship, but quickly takes off after an exchange of sour words and regroups with Astrid, Fishlegs and Snotlout. Hiccup asks them whether or not they spotted the Skrill, but they didn't. Fishlegs then asks them if they had seen the twins or not, and the gang realize that they has been absent. Meanwhile, the twins having been blasted from the sky, luckily crash land on a cliff in the ocean. After untangling Barf & Belch's head, Tuffnut spots points out that the Berserkers had gotten the Skrill. Upon closer inspection the twins figure out that the ship they had spotted wasn't a Berserker ship, but an Outcast ship. After trying to figure out why Alvin wanted the Skrill, the twins decide to follow them, although with no solid plan whatsoever. Trivia *This is the Skrill's first debut in the series. *It is revealed that Snotlout has been struck by lightning several times and every time that he did, the way he would speak would be demented. *Tuffnut knew how to speak post-lightning Snotlout, since Snotlout had been struck by lightning several times. *Hookfang is able to warm Snotlout's seat while in cold areas. Category:Defenders of Berk Category:Episodes